Safe and sound
by jaimek45
Summary: He had to save her from herself. Not because it was smart or the best thing for him to do, but because he loved her and that was the only reason he needed. Finchel AU
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee or any of the songs I use. **

"GET OUT" the man yelled kicking her out of the door. "GET OUT. COME BACK WHEN YOU GET SOME MONEY WHORE!" It was the fifth hotel she had been kicked out of in the past month. She had to decide between her fix or a roof over her head for the night.

"Damn!" she yelled kicking the ground. SHe left her stash in the damn room. Son of a bitch now she had no stash and no place to stay. It was still early so she couldn't wait on the corner with the other girls. She had to think of another way to make money and find a place to stay away from Jesse tonight. If she went back to him he would beat her to death for taking off with his money. She was walking down the street when she heard a young man singing in a bar. He was good, too good to be singing in some crappy bar downtown. She turned to see a young latina woman she instantly recognized.

"Hey San! What's going on here?" She smiled sweetly at her.

"Berry? You are so lucky I don't work for St. James. He is looking for you something fierce, but if you must know it's a kareoke competition. Best singer gets 500 bucks."

Santana knew how good Rachel was. When they first ran away together they would both sing in the park for people.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Rachel smiled at her again.

"I'm thinking that if we win we have enough for a hotel room and for some Big H." Santana said linking arms with Rachel.

"And if we work tonight we'll have enough for a room the next night too." Rachel said walking into the bar.

"Alright Berry thinking ahead as always." Santana winked.

Finn finished his song and walked off the stage and over to Puck who was standing behind the bar.

"So you think I should announce the contest?" He said throwing a few cups into the sink.

"When ever your ready buddy. Looks like we'll only have a couple of men and two whores." Puck yelled over the loud music.

"DUDE! You can't just call them whores. What if they hear you?" Finn stammered.

"Finn they are whores! The hispanic one's name is Santana. I've been to her a couple times. I don't know the other one though." Puck nodded to the pretty girl sitting on the left side of the table.

"You went to a hooker?" Finn stammered.

"Well when I first met her she wasn't a hooker she was just a confused kid sleeping on the street. She has a serious habit now and I figure so does that little girl right nest to her." Puck said picking up another glass to clean it.

"Hey Puckerman you got a guitar back there?" Santana yelled.

"Well hello Santana. You and your friend wanting to enter the kareoke contest?" Puck asked.

"Well yea if we can you the guitar? Is that aloud?" She asked obviously flirting.

"So what's your name doll face?" He asked Rachel. Finn took in her appearance. SHe had dark circles under her eyes and was wearing a tattered shirt and skirt combo that was just a little too revealing. She smiled a Finn sweetly and he noticed how young she looked.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Berry" She said extending her hand to shake both Puck's and Noah's Hands. When she finally turned to shake Finn's hand he noticed the track marks up her arm. When she saw him looking she pulled her hand back.

"it's nice to meet you Rachel." He smiled trying not to judge her. She just smiled at him sweetly.

"Hey San do you have a cigarette? I wanna smoke before we go on." She ask Santana

"yea, but if we win you owe me another pack." Santana said tossing her the pack. Finn watched her walk out the front door. He felt strangely drawn to the girl. They way her long dark hair hung over her shoulders and her deep chocolate brown eyes just seemed to see through him.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Santana said.

"Huh?" Finn grunted at her.

"You were staring at Rachel. Hey I understand she's really pretty, but she'll ruin you. Your better off just keeping your distance from her. She's a sweet girl, but like all of us on the street. she's got problems." Santana said walking away.

Finn thought for a moment before walking out to the front where Rachel was. She was standing there in a tiny jacket and her skirt trying to stay warm in the fall breeze of New York. She shivered before turning to smile at him.

"Hello. Finn Right?" She nodded.

"Yea... Finn" He smiled.

"You want one?" She said motioning the cigarettes towards him.

"Oh no thank you. I don't smoke" He smiled

"Then what are you doing out here?" She grinned before throwing the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

"Just making sure your okay." He laughed at himself.

"Listen honey I have been taking care of myself for a long time. I don't need a knight in shining armour to come save me. I learned along time ago that that doesn't exist." She frowned.

"Your a little cynical for being so young aren't you" He rolled his eyes.

"How old do you think I am?" She giggled

"What like 18?" He said flatly

"No I'm 22, but thanks I guess." She smiled at him one more time. "Look I get what your doing. Big man wants to save the street walker from her life of hooking and drugs. I appreciate the gesture, but my life is fine."

"Yea your life is great." He rolled her eyes.

"Listen Finn your life seems like it's been all peaches and rainbows, but you have no idea what happened to me. I really appreciate this act, but if you want something from me it's gonna cost you." She gave him a fake smile and walked back into the bar.

Finn was shocked by her words. She was so mouthy for being so small. That can't get her very far on the street with that attitude. He laughed at her ballsyness. She was standing over next to Santana talking to her. Santana grinned across the bar at Finn before shouting "I told You So"

Finn watched the few men go before Santana and Rachel, but they weren't anything special. He watched quietly as Rachel made her way on the stage followed by Santana carrying a guitar. Santana sat down on a chair while Rachel stood in front of the microphone.

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said, I'll never let you go**

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone**

**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window darling**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps raging on**

**Hold onto this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone**

**Just close your eyes**

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright**

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Just close your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

**Come morning light,**

**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooooo, OoooOooo,**

**Oooooo, OoooOooo,**

**Oooooo, OoooOooo,**

**Oooooo, OoooOooo,**

**Oooooo, OoooOooo,**

**Oooooo, OoooOooo.**

Her voice was enchanting. It matched her beautiful eyes. He smiled as he listened to her sing. She smiled at him a few times, but it never met her eyes. She was deeply wounded you could see the pain on her face.

"Don't do it." He heard Puck saying behind him

"Excuse me?" He asked

"Don't fall in love with a hooker. She just wants one thing from you and it certainly isn't your love." Puck sighed before walking off.

Maybe he couldn't save her, maybe she was doomed to this life until it killed her. He had to try though, for that little girl inside her who was so wounded. She deserved a chance.

**the song is safe and sound by Taylor Swift. Let me know what you think. Should I continue or just forget about it and delete it? Let me know read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I was so glad your guys like this story idea. As always I do not own glee or the songs. Also I apologize for all the grammatical errors in the last chapter I reread it and was like "cmon Jaime you're better than this!" **

Finn sat there quietly watching Rachel and Santana flirt with men shamelessly in the bar. They didn't even have to buy drinks. The men didn't even care. Did they even look at these girls, they were obviously sick. The men didn't even notice. They only wanted one thing from both girls and Finn shuddered at the thought of the girls being used like that, but to be honest Santana and Rachel were using the men too. They knew the game they were playing.

"Don't do that man." He heard Puck say.

"What?" Finn questioned

"You don't even know her. She is obviously sick and definately not the type of girl you want to bring home to your mother." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I can help her you know... Help her get better. There's just something about those eyes. She's hurting man I can see it" He sighed.

"You can't help her Finn. She can only drag you down with her." Puck said obviously getting annoyed.

"How do you know?!" Finn almost yelled.

"Because I tried Finn." Puck said exasperated at this point.

"What?" Finn was stunned.

"I loved Santana. I loved her more than you could ever imagine. We were just a couple runaway kids we barely knew anything about the world, but I knew one thing. That I loved her as much as a man can love a woman." Puck sighed the heaviness of the subject causing him to sit next to Finn.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"We fell in with a bad crowd. We were both heroin addicts. I got out before it killed me. Last time I saw her I was checking into a free clinic with a rehab center and she was crying begging me not to go." Puck felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"What about her?" Finn asked pointing to Rachel.

"I don't remember her." Puck thought for a moment. "Wait a minute! Rachel Freaking Berry. Little Rachel. She was a just a tiny thing. Her boyfriend was a douche. She use to show up with a types of bruises and black eyes. I use to want to beat his ass, but Santana use to tell me it was just gonna get worse if I did. He made her start hooking to earn him money. He was quite a few years older than even me. she was like 16 when I met her. She and Santana use to sing in the park to earn use some extra cash. He was like 24 at the time."

Finn began to feel angry imagining a small girl like Rachel being beaten by some prick. Who would want to hurt someone as beautiful and angelic as Rachel

"I have no doubt he got Rachel and San addicted to heroin." Puck said.

"I can't believe it." Finn said tightening his fists "Who would want to do that?"

"Some sick bastard. Even as a stupid 18 year old I knew he was trouble." Puck sighed getting up to continue his work.

Finn noticed Rachel getting up to go take a smoke and Santana wasn't following and neither were the men. He watched her tighten her tiny little jacket around her mid section. He felt so bad for this beautiful girl standing in front of him. He began to shrug off his jacket when he noticed the black and purple bruises on her legs and arms. Some of them looked like finger marks. Whoever did that wanted her to know they were mad.

"Here." He said handing her his jacket.

"Thank you" She eyed him doubtfully. "You know I don't give out freebies. No matter how cute the guy is." She smiled at him

"I'm not looking for anything. You just looked cold and well... I'm not a jerk so..." He eyed her waiting for her to run away like a scared and timid deer.

"Well I appreciate it Finn." She smiled a genuine smile this time and it was stunning.

"So he did a number on you this time didn't he?" Finn asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend? He did a number on you didn't he?" She looked at him like he was speaking a different language. " Puck told me. about your boyfriend that is."

" I thought he recognized me. God when was that?" She began to add up in her head.

"Look Rachel it doesn't matter. You need to get away from him." Finn whispered looking into her eyes. " He's dangerous Finn."

"Finn I appreciate you trying to help, but I don't need it. I'm fine with my life." She was beginning to get agitated.

"How could have your life have been to run away at 16? Your parents miss you I bet." He was reaching for anything to get her to listen to him.

"You don't know anything about my parents. So just leave them out of it." She yelled.

"Rachel I know you think that I don't know you, so let me get to know you. Let me in." He yelled to her back as she was walking back into the bar.

"Your right you don't know anything about me, but I know you. WHat was daddy not there?" She began to sneer.

"Stop rachel!" FInn hollered.

"OH was I right let me guess. Daddy left to go get high and never came back. Did he die or did he just not wanna come back." She sneered

"Enough Rachel!" He yelled.

"Well?" She whispered. Just realizing what she had done.

"He died." he whispered tears running down his face. " I didn't find out until just before I graduated high school."

"And now you think you can save daddy if you save the drug addicted whore." She sneered

"How can you be so cruel." he asked

"Guess you really don't know me do you." she said walking back in to the bar.

Finn took a few minutes to collect himself and walked inside to see Rachel sitting on stage getting ready to sing.

**you can tell **

**from the scars on my arms **

**and cracks in my hips **

**and the dents in my car**

**and the blisters on my lips**

**that i'm not the carefullest of girls**

**you can tell **

**from the glass on the floor**

**and the strings that're breaking **

**and i keep on breaking more **

**and it looks like i am shaking **

**but it's just the temperature**

**and then again **

**if it were any colder i could disengage **

**if i were any older i could act my age**

**but i dont think that youd believe me**

**it's**

**not **

**the **

**way **

**i'm**

**meant**

**to **

**be **

**it's just the way the operation made me**

**and you can tell **

**from the state of my room **

**that they let me out too soon **

**and the pills that i ate **

**came a couple years too late **

**and ive got some issues to work through**

**there i go again **

**pretending to be you**

**make-believing **

**that i have a soul beneath the surface **

**trying to convince you**

**it was accidentally on purpose**

**i am not so serious **

**this passion is a plagiarism **

**i might join your century **

**but only on a rare occasion**

**i was taken out **

**before the labor pains set in and now**

**behold the world's worst accident**

**i am the girl anachronism**

**and you can tell**

**by the red in my eyes **

**and the bruises on my thighs **

**and the knots in my hair **

**and the bathtub full of flies **

**that i'm not right now at all**

**there i go again **

**pretending that i'll fall **

**don't call the doctors **

**cause they've seen it all before **

**they'll say just **

**let **

**her **

**crash **

**and **

**burn **

**she'll learn **

**the attention just encourages her**

**and you can tell **

**from the full-body cast **

**that i'm sorry that i asked **

**though you did everything you could **

**(like any decent person would)**

**but i might be catching so don't touch**

**you'll start believeing youre immune to gravity and stuff **

**don't get me wet **

**because the bandages will all come off**

**and you can tell**

**from the smoke at the stake **

**that the current state is critical**

**well it is the little things, for instance:**

**in the time it takes to break it she can make up ten excuses:**

**please excuse her for the day, its just the way the medication makes her...**

**i dont necessarily believe there is a cure for this **

**so i might join your century but only as a doubtful guest **

**i was too precarious removed as a caesarian **

**behold the worlds worst accident **

**I AM THE GIRL ANACHRONISM**

The men were no longer sitting in the bar. They had moved on home or to easier prey. Santana was leaning on Puck at the table ready to fall asleep. When Rachel walked off stage when she flipped her phone and motioned to Santana to head out back with her. They walked out back quickly and were outside a fw minutes when FInn started out back aswell. Santana was sticking a needle in her arm trying to find a vein and Rachel was leaing against a wall already high off the drugs.

"Rachel!" Finn said grabbing her face. She was looking at him, but she wasn't focusing on anything in general.

"She's gonna be gone for awhile." Santana said.

"I told you Finn You don't know me." Rachel mumbled.

"Then let me in Rachel. Let me help you?" He asked

"I don't need your help." She yelled in his face. That was the final flipped her over his shoulder and carried her through the bar she was too out of it to say anything. Puck looked at him like he had two heads.

"What the hell man?!" He yelled.

"THey were getting high out back." Finn grumbled "Santana is back there still grab her and throw her in my car."

"Where are we gonna take them?" Puck said leaning out the door

"Back to our place." Finn said.

**The song is Girl anachronism by the Dresden Dolls. So what do you think? Please read and review. It gives me motivation to keep writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for following my story. I do not own Glee or any songs I use.**

Rachel woke up still feeling a little euphoric from the drugs. She woke up in a room she didn't recognize. She must have worked with Santana last night. She usually left after they were done, but then again she got high again so you never knew what was gonna happen when she was high. She sat up and realized she was wearing a man's t-shirt. She looked under her shirt and she was still wearing her bra and panties. Who the hell would change her? None of her Johns cared enough to do that. She looked around the room. It was obviously a man's. Dirty clothes lying on the ground, Movie posters on the wall and she could tell the movies were all action movies by the titles. Where the hell was she?

She stood up and felt a rush to her head. She had to sit back down quickly. She regained her balance and walked out into the living room to see Finn sleeping on the couch and Noah on the chair. Both were asleep with their mouths hanging open. She laughed to herself. She saw a bedroom across the living room and tiptoed in there. Santana was sitting up on the bed looking around in a daze.

"where the hell are we Rach?" Santana whispered.

"I guess Finn and Noah found us in the alley. they must have brought us back here. They are sleeping in the living room." She laughed. Santana smiled at her

"Finn must really like you... What do you think about him?" Santana grinned at her.

"Santana really? He's not quite right for me. What about Noah?" She smiled and nudged her.

"I wish you would just call him Puck like everyone else. It wouldn't work with Noah. We were in love once, but not anymore. He left me Rach. He left me to fend for myself." She looked down at her hands.

"well you can always just return the favor for him." She smiled.

"It's not like that Rachel. I was pregnant. That's why we ran away. I lost it a few months later, but we were so in love we didn't want to go back. His mother hated me and swore we couldn't be together." Santana began to cry.

"Hey it's okay." She said wrapping her arms around her. "Why don't we make them some breakfast to say thanks."

"Sounds good." santana said standing up. Rachel noticed she was wearing probably one of Noah's shirts. As they walk out of the room Noah and Finn sit up and look at them.

"well good morning you two" Rachel smiled. "What do you say to some breakfast?"

"That sounds fantastic." Finn said standing up.

"Well Puck and I can go get coffee and Finn and you can make pancakes." Santana smiled.

"Alright I can always get up for coffee." Puck laughed at his own joke

As Santana and Puck walkd out of the apartment He turned around and winked at Finn. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen where Rachel was pulling out flour and eggs.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Making pancakes." Rachel scoffed.

"We have pancake mix." He said pulling out a bisquick box.

"Umm no thank you I make all my food from scratch." Rachel giggled.

"I don't thinkI ever had pancakes from scratch." He said

"really? Well sit down and you can have the first one" She giggled again.

He watched her for a few minutes. She was smiling and happy. You couldn't see the pain hidden just beneath the surface. She was mixing the batter when he finally spoke up.

"May I ask you a question?" He half whispered.

"Sure finn." She turned and smiled at him.

"Why do you do it?" He looked in her eyes and watched the pain bubble up to the surface.

"The drugs or the hooking?" She put down the bowl

"We'll start with the hooking." He said

"Well" She said taking a breath. "When I was 16 I met a guy I thought was perfect. His name is Jesse. He was 24 and my foster father didn't approve of me dating him. He said he was bad news. I never really figured out how right he was until it was too late. He got me addicted to heroin and well I needed money to support my habit. He said he could show me and easy way to maek money. Before I knew it he was pimping me out and having his way with me after my night of getting high. When I blow all my money on drugs he hits me." She winced touching her arm where the finger marks were.

"You said foster father?" He questioned.

"Yea my mom died when I was 10. She was a really pretty woman. I loved her very much, but she had alot of demons you know. She got high alot and I was left on my own sometimes for days." She said sitting down.

"That sounds terrible." Finn felt bad for her.

"Yea. The days alone were terrible, but Days she was home and she wasn't high were great. She would keep me home from school and we would cook all day. She use to be a chef before she got addicted." She smiled a sad smile

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She was raped" She whispered. "I guess it's kind of hard to look the proof in the face everyday for ten years. It takes it's toll."

"Oh my god Rachel." Finn was almost speechless.

"One day a cop came to my door and said they were gonna take me away. Somewhere safe." She began to cry. "it wasn't until I got to the police station that they told me they found her in an alley with the needle still in her arm."

Finn placed a hand on hers as she began to cry even more. They both looked up as the door opened and when Finn looked at her again. She was smiling mixing the pancake batter at the counter. Her mask of happiness back on. He knew why she was broken. He remembered when he was little he broke a plate. His mom couldn't afford new ones so she taught him how to glue it back together. That's what he had to do. He had to glue all the pieces back together.

**What did you think? Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites. As always I do not own Glee**

Rachel finished her food quietly while Santana and Puck carried on like old friends. Santana always had one foot out the door when it came to the game and drugs, she wondered if this was just the push she needed. Good for Santana. Rachel always dreamed of someone like that for her. Someone she dreamed about leaving it all for. Jesse had just let her down. A few weeks after she got here Jesse introduced her to had showed Santana what it was all about and Santana had in turn showed Puck. She looked up to see Finn staring at her. What was with this kid? Couldn't take the hint could he. Not that he wasn't a great guy. He was fantastic. He was handsome and tall and everything she could hope for in a guy, but she would just ruin him. He was too perfect to fuck up. She couldn't to him what Jesse had done to her. She began to feel sick to her stomach.

" I have to go." She said pushing her chair back from the table.

"Where you going Rach?" Santana asked confused.

"I'm going back Santana. I have to face him sooner or later." She faked a smile

"It was lovely to see you again Puck, Santana I'll see you soon, and Finn..." She couldn't stand to look at him. "It was nice to meet you" She said bolting right out the door

She ran until her side hurt and she began to cry, but she couldn't understand why. They just met. Why did she care so much? Why did he care so much?

"Rachel wait!" She turned to see Santana chasing after her.

"I thought you were gonna stay there with Puck?" She asked as she kept walking

"I can't leave the life Rach. This is the easiest way to make money and no one is making us take a drug test." Santana said keeping up with her.

"Yea well let's go the sooner I get back the less he'll be upset." She faked another smile.

"Well loverboy was pretty stunned you left." Santana playfully nudged her.

"Yea I bet." She laughed

"That boy has got a serious thing for you Rach." Santana said

"Yea well I can't ruin him San. He's too good. I mean I know we just met, but He's special." She smiled for real this time

They walked until it got dark and they began to get into his territory. Rachel began to feel sick to her stomach. She feared this meeting more than anything. She saw the trashy house they walked up to. She wanted to run, but the longer she was away the worse it would be. She felt Satana slap something in her hand. She looked down to see all five hundred dollars sitting in her sweaty palm.

"Just say someone paid for both of us for the whole night. It's more than enough. That way he can't be pissed about you disappearing." Santana said grabbing her hand

"San you don't even work for Jesse." Rachel said shocked.

"That's the other thing. You're bringing me on." San faked smiled at her squeezing her hand tighter. "That way he won't hit you as hard."

"I can never repay you San." She almost started crying

"Yes you can. When I say it's time to leave this life. You have to come with me." San whispered

"Deal" Rachel didn't even have to think about it.

As they walked into the house Rachel saw Jesse sitting there watching Tv with about four other guys.

"Well, well, well." He said standing up. Rachel immediately handed him all five hundred dollars. "What's this?"

"Someone paid for me and San for the night." Rachel whispered. "That's why we were gone."

"Well you bring me five hundred dollars and a new girl" He said looking Santana up and down. "That should more than makeup for you stealing from me and taking off."

"I'm sorry" Rachel began to cry. She knew he was gonna hit her. the waiting just made it worse and she knew that. "I really -" He cut her off by slapping her across the face.

"I wasn't fucking done talking!" He yelled. "Get your fucking ass upstairs to my room!" He said smacking her ass as she walked by. "what's your name?" He said looking at Santana

"Santana lopez" She said trying her hardest not to punch him in the face.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you have just as big of an attitude problem as that little bitch upstairs." He smiled at her and it made it sick to her stomach. "JOSH!" he yelled and a tall muscular guy stood up and walked over.

"yea?" He said looking Santana up and down.

"Make sure miss Santana feels welcome." Jesse laughed and bounced up the stairs to Rachel.

Rachel just laid there on the bed. Her left eye was so swollen she couldn't see out of it. She tasted the blood in her mouth and she ached all over. She heard the door open and rolled over just hoping it wasn't Jesse. She was still sore from the first beating and rape.

"Rachel?" She heard San's voice.

"San" Rachel couldn't even speak above a whisper.

"Oh Rachel" San said looking her over. "Can you walk?" She asked

"I think so." Rachel said using all her strength just to sit up.

"Come on it's time to go." San said putting Rachel's arm around her shoulder.

"NO! I can't leave. He'll kill me next time." Rachel began to cry.

"Rachel he left." She said continuing to lift her up.

As they made their way outside Santana looked at Rachel. "Do you remember that deal we made?"

"Yea." Rachel whispered.

"Well It's time to leave Rach." Santana said

Rachel couldn't remember how they got to Puck's bar or how long it took, but she was glad she was there. It must have been late because it was just Puck and Finn cleaning up and putting chairs on the tables to mop. Rachel was watching Finn out of her one good eye. She didn't want him involved, but what choice did she have.

"Oh my god!" Puck yelled rushing over to them.

"Finn!" was the last thing Rachel said before passing out and falling to the floor.

**So what did you think? Let me know and review, review, review!**


End file.
